


Yuri!!! Has A Secret

by Hayleythewriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SO FLUFFY, basically cannon, like wow so so so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleythewriter/pseuds/Hayleythewriter
Summary: “What do you keep in here?” Viktor had previously been scrolling through Instagram, but gotten distracted by Yuuri—um, er, Yuuri’s room.Yuuri has a secret box, and Viktor is going to freaking open it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PURE UNADULTERATED FLUFF

“Don’t look in that!” Yuuri knew exactly how panicked he sounded, but he had good reason. Viktor’s pale hands paused, still touching the top of the wooden storage chest at the foot of Yuuri’s bed.

“What do you keep in here?” Viktor had previously been scrolling through Instagram, but gotten distracted by Yuuri—um, er, Yuuri’s room. It was a very interesting, distracting, beautiful room. To distract himself from staring too long at the- uh- exquisite wallpaper, he turned his focus toward the nearest object, which happened to be a medium sized wooden chest. 

“Nothing! There’s nothing inside!” Yuuri sat up and let his book slump on his pillow, forgotten in this time of crisis, “Let’s go to the kitchen.” 

“If there’s nothing inside, why can’t I open it?” Anyone with a pulse could tell that this stressed Japanese man was lying, but Viktor decided to play along. He tried to hide his smile. 

“It’s bad luck to open it,” Yuuri said quickly, “Oh, look, it’s dinner time! You need to get your pork cutlet bowl—“ 

“Is that what you’re keeping in here?” Viktor spoke in a dramatic whisper, “dozens of pork cutlet bowls? Thought you could hide your obsession from your strict coach, did you?” 

Yuuri closed his eyes, and took a shallow breath, “Just go to dinner, and after we eat, you can open it.” 

“You’ll just throw away whatever dark secrets are in your treasure chest while I eat,” Viktor rubbed his chin with his hand. Yuuri’s eyes were wide and his eyes glanced around, struggling to think of another excuse. At this point, Viktor was officially intrigued. What could that wooden rectangle contain that would get Yuuri this anxious? What could possibly be so—oh. 

“Is it porn?” 

"No,” Yuuri said adamantly, desperate for Viktor to drop the subject. Viktor tilted his head to the side. 

“Is it weird porn?” 

“NO,” Yuuri was about 2 seconds away from physically pushing his coach out of his room. 

Viktor studied the chest. What secrets could Yuuri be keeping from him? Maybe he has a secret boyfriend, or girlfriend, or even worse- a secret fiancé. A secret husband. Maybe he kept the wedding album and rings inside the very wooden chest that Viktor sat beside now. He needed to open it. 

“Please,” Yuuri interrupted, seeing the determination written across Viktor’s face, “please don’t look. It’s- it’s from a long time ago. I should have thrown it away.” 

“I know,” Viktor said with certainty, “It’s your mug shots from your secret criminal past.” 

“I wish.” Yuuri buried his head into his hands, “Those photos would be less embarrassing.” 

Photos? Viktor considered himself to be a very patient man, but if he waited even a second longer, he was going to burst. Quickly, he reached for the latches on the wooden chest and flicked them up. Yuuri’s head snapped up, and completely on instinct, he lunged. Viktor tumbled back, Yuuri holding him by the arms. Yuuri struggled to gain the upper hand as they wrestled on his bedroom floor. Viktor rolled over to his side, and tried to pull himself up, but Yuuri held down his wrist. 

“Let me go!” Viktor squirmed and tried kicking. 

“No! Respect my privacy!” Yuuri said, gaining more advantage by flat out sitting on Viktor’s back and stretching to hold down Viktor’s hands. 

Suddenly, Viktor went completely still, “If you hurt yourself fighting, you won’t be able to compete.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and twisted his body so he was now straddling Viktor. “I can’t do worse than last year.” 

Viktor resumed his struggle, shuffling on the floor, “If I hurt myself fighting, I won’t be able to compete.” 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped and Viktor was able to roll him off and sit up, “What?!” Yuuri nearly shrieked. 

“Just kidding,” Viktor laughed, sliding over to the wooden chest. His hands were on the lid, but at the last minute, he glanced back at Yuuri, who gave him a very frustrated nod. Viktor took that as a blessing and finally, he opened the chest. 

You could hear a chopstick drop. 

“Is this. . . “ Viktor trailed off. 

Yuuri was nearly shaking as he blurted, “Okay, just, let me explain! When I was younger, like, way younger, I thought you had good skating skills and so yes, I may have collected some posters of you for my room. But, a lot of those were g-gifts! And yes, technically, I was the one who glued those pictures onto poster board to make collages—but it was Yuko’s idea! And so really-“ 

“Yuuri. . . you kept these?” Viktor ran his hand along the edges of a photo collage with felt edges. 

“Viktor, I. . .” Yuuri took a shaky breath and looked down, “I understand if you feel uncomfortable and don’t want to coach me any—“ 

“Yuuri!” Viktor let the posters drop back into the chest, and his head snapped toward him, “Yuuri, it’s okay. Seriously. At the risk of sounding like a conceited ass, I know lots of skaters who had pictures of me on their walls. Though, perhaps none as well scrapbooked. Even though you went a little crazy with the glitter glue.” 

Relief filled every vein in Yuuri’s body. His shoulder’s relaxed, and a smile slowly spread. “You are a conceited ass.” 

Viktor returned the grin and held up a poster, “Who looks great in mint.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

After dinner, Yuuri and Viktor took a soak in the hot springs. Yuuri was leaned against the wall, letting the stress of the day leave him. Steam rose in tall tendrils into the cool night air. 

“So in a way, I was right.” Viktor twirled a finger in the spring waters. 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri lifted his head up to get a better look at Viktor- a man, not a poster. 

“It was weird porn.” 

Yuuri splashed him so hard, Viktor had spring water stuck in his ear for days.


End file.
